Conventionally, an electricity collection and distribution ring for supplying motor current to each of phase coils of a three-phase AC motor having three phases U, V, and W is known (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
This type of electricity collection and distribution ring is composed of four annularly-formed electric wires respectively corresponding to U-phase, V-phase, W-phase and neutral phase, plural fixing members mutually fixing these four electric wires and plural connection terminals for connecting each electric wire to lead-out lines of the coils.